Louise vs The Dead
by haterme
Summary: When Louise wished for a beautiful familiar that will protect her...she got the apocalypse. So in an act of bravery, Louise sets off to defeat the undead that she had summoned. T to be safe


Louise wasn't at all means a brave girl nor courageous. Of course she would become brave if it meant saving her friends and her noble status...

But nothing would have prepared her for this...

"Quick! Up the tower!" Louise shouted as her pink eyes were filled with tears and her light pinkish skin now turning quite white. Running up the spiral cobblestone stairs, a group of students ran behind her as they ran at the same pace as Louise. Of the students, two were blonde, one had short blue hair, the other was red haired, and the last one which happened to be Louise had pink hair.

"Their coming!" The blonde haired boy said as his blonde curls were dirtied with droplets of blood and his white collared buttoned shirt was now red.

"Just keep running Guiche!" Shouted the red haired girl as her hair covered one of her amber eyes, which were brimming with fear. Her hair was bouncing up and down as sweat traveled down her back and body.

_Founder...what's going on!?_ Louise thought as her short body was losing energy fast. Already having running for a long time, Louise eyes widened in happiness as she saw the small entrance that led to the tower roof. "Were here!" Louise exclaimed as she suddenly stopped and grabbed the door handle. Opening quickly, Louise entered the roof and opened the door for the students that had followed her. "By Brimir's balls, hurry!" Louise pleaded as she noticed that the things that were chasing her were nearing by every second.

"OK that's all!" A blonde haired girl said as she turned towards Louise with her blue eyes, she shouted three words that made Louise immediately comply. "Close the door!"

* * *

**LVTD**

* * *

All five students, including a maid that they found hiding up here, sat in a circle as each and everyone ignored the screaming that was happening below in the courtyard of the famous, Tristain Magic Academy.

"So..." The blonde haired girl said as she broke the silence, her hands playing with her long curly bangs, "what do we do now..?"

"Wait." The blue haired girl said as she was reading a book, her glasses helping with her vision as in her other hand she held a very large wand.

"And what? Starve?" Guiche said as he stared at the two girls.

"Guiche's right Tabitha, Montmorency." Kirche agreed as she had droplets of blood on her black skirt. "We can't just stay here forever...not when they could break in any day..." Kirche mumbled as she stared at the wooden door that was their only protection from them.

"T-Then what do you propose..." The maid, who they had found hiding in the roof of the tower, Siesta said as her maid outfit was filled with blood, her short black hair greased with sweat as her dark blue eyes were gazing at the nobles.

"Go out..." Louise said as she shrugged, her entire uniform filled with grim but almost filled with dry blood and brain matter. The sunlight, which was burning their skin and making them dehydrate didn't help either as the blood was drying and giving off a terrible odor. Taking in a deep breath, Louise forced her eyes to stare at the courtyard that was once filled with life. The once beautiful green grass, was now covered with dead bodies, intestines, and walking students that were no longer living but seeking living flesh to feed their endless hungry stomachs. Of course she caught a few of students that were running away, but only the lucky ones were able to leave the Academy others...

Were eaten to death.

"Out!? Did you see them! They ate Katie!" Montmorency shouted but was grateful seeing as the living dead didn't hear them. Guiche instantly tensed at the name, seeing as he had left her for dead.

"No..not out...I mean...Tabitha do you still have your dragon?" Louise asked in a hurry as she remembered that Tabitha had made a contract with a blue dragon.

"Yes. I let her fly outside before this happened." Tabitha answered as she removed her eyes from the book she read. "Planning?" Tabitha asked as the maid and students stared at Louise, who was shivering in fear and nervousness.

"Yes...Kirche, do you still have your wand?" Louise asked as Kirche nodded and showed a small wooden wand that she had kept inside her shirt. "How long did it take for the...dead to die...?"

"I'd say around a few two minutes with my fire spells...why?"

"Curious...umm...Siesta do you still have the Axe?" Siesta nodded as she showed a very...very bloody Axe, which Siesta showed with shivering hands. It wasn't everyday you chopped nobles and commoners head.

"What are you planning Louise?" Guiche asked as Louise took in a deep breath and stared at them with a small hint of determination.

"A simple escape plan."

* * *

**LVTD**

* * *

"Alright, seems simple enough." Kirche said with a shrug as the plan seemed possible enough. The group, which were now on their feet, readied themselves for anything if the plan didn't work.

"It is." Louise simply answered as she grabbed Kirche's arm as she had no magic skills to do levitation. "Founder above, let's just get this over with." Louise mumbled as she looked over Siesta, who was grabbing onto Tabitha's small arms.

"Alright. Levitation." All the academy students said at the same time, excluding Siesta and Louise. The maid and the students, immediately floated up in the air and slowly, in a constant pace, began to make their way over the wall and into the outside wilderness of the walls of the academy.

"Lucky us that none of them were here." Louise mumbled as they landed on the ground peacefully. Siesta nodded as she let go of Tabitha's arm but stayed at a close range to her.

"Alright, now what?" Guiche asked as he kept his voice low. Louise took a deep breath, and pointed at the small castle that was in the distance.

"Now we travel to the castle."

* * *

**Hey Hey! Welcome to my new story. Sorry my mind couldn't resist it ^•^**

**Hoped you like the Prologue! Until the next chapter, and zombie goodness...haterme out!**


End file.
